


Simple as That

by UrchinofTokyo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Extra Letters Au, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Yuuri is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrchinofTokyo/pseuds/UrchinofTokyo
Summary: Yuuri only really wants to finish his paper, but there's something else on his mind.Beta'd by: Goose_Goddess





	Simple as That

Yuuri blinked at his final paper, he was meant to be analyzing the roles of family in popular culture, but the the late sentence just read “Victor has a nice ass.” Vulgar, but accurate. Not exactly necessary information in this case though. He blushed and beat the backspace furiously, watching as the words were eaten by the cursor. His hands hovered over the keys watching the cursor blink, but unable to pull his thoughts from his roommate.  
  
Victor had been a pressing issue on his mind all semester. When they had ended up rooming together due to random chance, and a room lottery, Yuuri found that what had been a crush on a classmate, was steadily blooming into what might be an obsession. Yuuri was routinely treated to the sight of the other man showering or changing, due to his roommate’s rather blasé attitude to both nudity and also the concept of locks. Though that wasn’t all. There was also the sight of sleep-rumpled Victor brushing his teeth, focused Victor working on his term papers, and upset Victor whenever things weren’t going the way he wanted in his favorite dramas. Yuuri was sure there wasn’t a single person in the world who could witness what he did in a normal week and not fall head-over-heels in love.  
  
“Victor is beautiful.” Yuuri tapped out idly, watching the words appear on the screen. It wasn’t just that though. Victor was beautiful, and kind, and way too involved in making sure those around him were taken care of.  
  
“Victor is kind.” Yuuri added. At this point he knew that there isn’t going to be anymore progress on his paper. From that point it just seemed easier to pour out Victor’s faults and virtues, and everything that Yuuri finds endearing. Victor is graceful, Victor is too stubborn for his own good, Victor is not a morning person, Victor is driven, Victor is a busybody, Victor wants to help everyone, Victor thinks that he knows best, Victor is too hard on himself about his grades, Victor is smart, Victor is charming, Victor is a flirt.  
  
I want to kiss him.  
  
Yuuri stopped at that last admission feeling almost breathless. He wasn’t sure when the admiration that he felt for his classmate had turned into a crush, but since that time it was never far from his mind. He craved Victor’s attention, and yet he was acutely aware that Victor showered his attention on every person around him. Despite the care that he seemed to take when handling Yuri, it was possible that Victor was just treating him with the same care that he would take with anyone who he shared space with. That frightened Yuri. It was easier to believe that there was no interest on Victor’s side because it made more sense. Still that didn’t stop some small part of him from hoping that he had a shot, however small that chance was, he thought darkly.  
  
Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just after 4 o'clock which would give him enough time to take a long shower and clear his thoughts before Victor returned from his class. There was no point forcing himself through his paper now that he’d lost motivation. He stood from his desk and entered the bathroom to take a long, thoughtful shower.  
  
Exiting the room sometime later, with a towel thrown over his shoulders, he felt undeniably better. Noticing that Victor’s door had been closed he guessed that the other man had come home from class early. It wasn’t yet five though so there was a good chance that he could get a little more of his project done before he and Victor went to dinner. He entered his own room and sat at his desk, before noting that there was something different about the word document open on his laptop.  
  
At the end of the extensive and frankly embarrassing list that he had left open on his laptop, there was a sticky note stuck to the screen with Vicor’s spiky writing that added: Victor is captivated by Yuri. Victor would like to take Yuuri out on a date. Victor wants to kiss Yuuri too.


End file.
